Wszyscy gotowi? Akcja!
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 7' Chris leży sobie na leżaku popijając koktajl. Nagle, statek rozbija się o coś, a Chris wylewa na siebie napój. Chris: Co do? Szybko się zerwał i wyjrzał za burtę. Okazało się, że przybyli na miejsce. Chris: Oh, Yay! Ten leżak mi się już znudził! Wyskoczył za burtę, prosto na trawę. Chris: Łiii... Chefie! Jesteśmy! Do poręczy na statku dobiegł Chef, w kujonkach, z krzyżówkami w ręce. Chef: Ale mi zostało jeszcze 690 krzyżówek. Przez przypadek wyleciał za burtę. Upadł na Chris'a. Chris: Ałłł! Ty idioto! Chef: Sorry. Pójdę po te dzieciaki. Pobiegł na statek. Chris: Eh, nigdy się nie nauczy -_- Popatrzył się na rozwaloną część statku. Chris: Ale są jeszcze plusy! Jesteśmy w Toronto! Popatrzył się na kamerę i strzepnął włosy. Chris: Witajcie kochani widzowie! Z tej strony Chris, a to jest już 7-my odcinek TDWW! W poprzednim odcinku było podsumowanie, o którym nie powinienem mówić, bo było słabe i nudne -.- Wiem tyle, że odpadła Sierra. A dwa odcinki wcześniej, uczestnicy stworzyli nowe drużyny i mieli nauczyć ponownie mojego kuzyna łowić ryby. Oczywiście, Ci idioci, zapomnieli że Jerd nie może jeść karpatki, bo jest awoksem. Żarcik. Po prostu poprosiłem go, aby się nie odzywał, a federalnych o podwózkę dla niego :D Wracając; wygrała drużyna Rekinów, a przegrał Wiewiórów. Wyleciał Cameron. A kto dziś odpadnie? A kto wygra? I czy mogę być jeszcze ładniejszy, a Chef głupszy? Oglądajcie... TOTALNĄ... PORAŻKĘ... WOJNĘ ZWYCIĘZCÓW!!! Ściemnienie. '' Piosenka: '''Ja chciałbym być sławny' Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierrę i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadywują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. '' Obok statku ''Na trawie stoją Chris i ubezpieczyciel. Ubezpieczyciel: No no... poważne to trochę. Chris: Yhy... Ubezpieczyciel: No, wypłacimy wam z banku jakieś może 2-3 miliony $ ubezpieczenia... ale naprawa wynosić będzie 5.000.000 $. Chris: Ile?! Ubezpieczyciel: No, z 5 milionów baksów. Przecież mówię. Chris się wkurzył i wywalił w kosmos ubezpieczyciela, który okazał się Haroldem :P Harold: Nie ma za co! Tymczasem Chef przywiózł na taczce resztę uczestników, wywalił ich na ziemię i poszedł po tego ubezpieczyciela, który spadał w dół. Chef: Idioci... próbować zabić na oko 30-letniego gościa... Harold: Aaaa!!! Napraaawdę aaaaż taaak staaaaro wyglądaaaa... Wleciał w błoto. Chef: Ej, ty nie jesteś ubezpieczycielem! Ty jesteś jakimś dzieciakiem z poprzednich sezonów! Tym razem to Chef wywalił Harolda w kosmos. Harold: Zaje*iście... Jak tak leciał, to wpadł na samolot i spowodował kolizję ze świnią -_-'' '''Harold': A odkąd to świnie latają? I zaczął razem z samolotem i świnią spadać w dół... Harold: Pomocy!!! Wleciał do wody razem z samolotem i świnią. Nikt tego nie zauważył, a na samolocie pisało "Boeing 777" Harold: Fuck. Lepiej, jak to przemilczę... Wyszedł z wody i ją z siebie strzepnął. Harold: Po co udawałem tego głupiego starucha! (angry) Pobiegł nie wiadomo gdzie. Chris: Tchórz -.- Dobra, hejka frajerzy, widzę iż się nie wyspaliście... Sky: A gdzie jest Sierra??? Chris: W studiu podsumowań... przegrani ją wybrali do eliminacji. Cody: Tak! Nareszcie! Beth: Ale to niesprawiedliwe! Nas jest tylko troje, a... Chris: Ucisz się Beth. Wkurzyłem się. Wprowadzam nową zasadę. Od dzisiaj, na każdej ceremonii eliminacji, eliminowane będą dwie osoby. Krzyki i zdenerwowanie zawodników. Chris: CISZA! Idę stąd! Musicie znaleźć Shawna i Jasmine, podobno się gdzieś tu, w Toronto ukrywają, a potem przyjść na plan. Jasne? START, pajace! Zawodnicy stali w miejscu. Chris: NO IDŹCIE JUŻ STĄD!!! Wkurzony wsiadł do hell-coptera, który nie wiadomo, skąd się wziął. Odleciał, razem z Chef'em, a uczestnicy zaczęli rozglądać się za parą zagubionych. Heather: Świetnie, szukanie dwójki ludzi w dużym mieście. To jak... Cody: ...szukanie igły w stogu siana! Courtney: Jak się pośpieszymy, to wygramy! Duncan: Nie śpiesz się tak, księżniczko. Courtney: A co, zazdrościsz mi lepszej drużyny? Courtney (PZ): Oh, on jest taaaaaki arogancki... pff! Duncan: Ciekawe, kto tu ma czego zazdrościć. Razem ze swoją drużyną udał się w stronę centrum handlowego. Zoey: Może my też powinniśmy gdzieś iść? Gwen: Co? A, jasne. Pobiegli do kafejki. Courtney: Hm... zastanawiające... Scott: Co jest zastanawiające? Courtney: Eh... to, że Ci idioci idą w stronę miejsc obleganych przez tłumy ludzi, a jak wiemy, kiedy się ukrywasz albo jesteś porwany, na pewno nie przebywasz w zatłoczonym miejscu. Heather: Racja. Powinniśmy szukać w mniej zatłoczonych miejscach. Sugar: A może ich po prostu olejemy? W końcu ktoś i tak ich znajdzie. Scott: Też prawda. Courtney: Dobra, więc lecimy od razu na plan. Kto za? Wszyscy podnieśli rękę. Heather: No to jazda! Heather (PZ): Jeśli okaże się, że trzeba było znaleźć dwójkę tamtych pajaców, to zabiję Sugar... Pobiegli na północ. KafejkaKategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców Do kafejki wbiegła cała drużyna Tępych Wiewiórów. Rozglądali się za zaginionymi po kątach i ogólnie wszędzie. Cody: Nigdzie ich nie ma -_- Odpuścił sobie i usiadł na stołku obok atrakcyjnej nastolatki. Czuł się w jej towarzystwie niezręcznie, więc wyszedł z kafejki. Tymczasem u Mike'a: Mike: E, widział pan wysoką, czarnowłosą i czarnoskórą Australijkę? Jakiś Gość: Niestety nie. Ale ty jesteś... MIKE! Ten z Totalnej Porażki! Mike: No tak, a coś się stało? Jakiś Gość: N-nie, t-tylkoo ja ch...chciałbym prosić oo autografff... Mike: No jasne, tylko mi się śpieszy... Napisał mu na bluzce "MIKE POZDRAWIA JAKIEGOŚ GOŚCIA" Jakiś Gość: D-dziękuję... Mike: Nie ma sprawy ;) Odszedł poszukiwać Shawna i Jasmine. Jakiś Gość: ... za to, że mogę się teraz wzbogacić o kilka milionów. Zrzucił sztuczną twarz. Postać okazała się być Haroldem. Harold: Jestem bogaty ^^ W tym momencie kelner wylewa na niego lemoniadę i napis się ściera. Harold: CO TY ZROBIŁEŚ?!!! Kelner: P-p-przep-p-praszam... Uciekł z płaczem do pomieszczenia dla personelu. Harold: Idioci, wszędzie idioci. Zdjął koszulkę i cała sala zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Harold: Aaaa! Ktoś mu zdjął spodnie, cyknął słit focie, wstawił na fejsa, a Harold zaczął uciekać. Wybiegł z kafejki i wbiegł do centrum handlowego. Zoey: Biedny... szkoda mi go... Popatrzyła się na śmiejących ludzi. Zoey: Pajace... Podeszła do niej Gwen Gwen: Znalazłaś ich? Zoey: Nie... Gwen: Nie ma ich tutaj. Powinniśmy stąd iść. Znajdź Mike'a i wyjdź razem z nim przed kafejkę, ok? Zoey: Jasne. MIKE!!! Od razu podbiegł do niej i cała trójka wyszła. Na zewnątrz spotkali Cody'ego. Gwen: Znalazłeś? Cody: Nie, ale... Gwen: Ale co? Cody zrobił się czerwony, jak pomidor. Cody: Ale nic. Podrapał się po głowie. Cody: Okej, chodźmy dalej. Pobiegł przed nimi w stronę centrum handlowego. Gwen (PZ): Co mu się stało?! Mike: Chodźmy. Ma rację. Poszli w kierunku muzeum. (nie, nie ch.) Centrum Handlowe Drużyna przeszukiwała sklep za sklepem, ale nie mogli nikogo znaleźć. Póki co. Cody wbiegł do galerii i wszedł do jakiegoś sklepu z odzieżą. '' '''Cody': Haaaaalo <3 Widział ktoś maniaka zombie i Australijkę? Bo szukam ich... Do Cody'ego podeszła jakaś dziewczyna. Dziewczyna: No... tak. Zaprowadzę Cię do nich, oki? Cody: 'Jaasne... ''Poszedł za nią. Powędrowali do kina. '''Dziewczyna: Powinni tu być... dziś jest w końcu "Atak Zombie na Australię"! Cody: Aha? Dzięki... Wbiegł do sali kinowej. Była scena pocałunku, a wszyscy widzowie zaczęli się kleić. Cody: Eh... nie będę im przerywał... poczekam chwilę. I zajął się filmem. <''FILM''> Jakiś zakrwawiony, leżący na betonie gość mówi do sexi laski. Men: Brooke, uciekaj! Zombie kangury dorwały mnie! xD Pokazał na swoją naderwaną nogę. Brooke: John, kocham cię i chcę być z tobą do końca! John się do niej lekko uśmiechnął. John: Brooke, zaraz stanę się tym... żegnaj, Brooke... Brooke: Nie!!! Brooke go namiętnie pocałowała. On to odwzajemnił. Dziewczyna odsunęła się gwałtownie, wzięła leżącą obok apteczkę, wyjęła bandaż i duuuużo rzeczy i zajęła się popsutą kończyną. Brooke: Nie martw się. Powinno mi się udać... Zaczęła grać dramatic music. Poddenerwowana, starała się ze wszystkich sił. W końcu udało się. Brooke: No, to wszystko... John popatrzył się na nogę. Nie miał części aż do kolana, ale ogólnie było nieźle. John: O, Brooke, nie wiedziałem że... Całus <3 Do pary zakochanych przyskoczył zombie kangur. Brooke tego nie zauważyła, a zombiak ugryzł Johnnego. John: Aaaaa!!! Brooke podniosła łopatę i grzmotnęła zombie. Brooke: Nieee!!! John: Żegnaj Brooke... chyba czas. Brooke: Nie mów tak! Znowu się namiętnie pocałowali. John: Wiesz, marzyłem o tym, byś... Brooke: O czym? <3 John: Wiesz... mówiłem Ci... Brooke: Teraz? John: Jasne ^^ Brooke lekko się zdziwiła. Ogarnęła się jednak od razu. Zdjęła stanik i... najprzyjemniejsza śmieć świata <3. Kamera jednak była za plecami Brooke. Wtedy opowieść przeniosła się do innych bohaterów. <''FILM''> Cody: Wow. Chore to. Okej, czas poszukać tamtą dwójkę... Cody w przyśpieszonym tempie pytał wszystkich na sali czy nie widzieli aby toxic pary. Nikt nic nie widział. Cody: Kurde! Kopnął o ścianę i wyszedł z sali. Usiadł przed kinem. Czekała na niego dziewczyna. Cody: Co ty tu robisz? Myślałem, że pójdziesz sobie. Dziewczyna: Poszłabym gdyby nie... Dała mu karteczkę na której pisał jej numer i imię. Dziewczyna: Wiesz, zadzwoń... Cody przyjrzał się karteczce. Pisało na niej "Diana". Cody: No i jest zaje*iście :3 Rozmarzył się <3 Tymczasem u Sky: Sky: Jak mogłam być taka głupia =.= Sky kopnęła w... cegłę xD Sky: Kurczę... dobra, Sky, skup się na zadaniu! Zdenerwowana podeszła do jakiegoś niskiego gościa. Sky: Hej, widziałeś może ich? Niski gość: Być może... Sky: '''Co znaczy "być może"? '''Niski gość: A nic! Uciekł :D Sky: Czy są tu normalni ludzie?! Shawn: Nie... widziałaś Jasmine? Sky: Shawn! Przytuliła go. Shawn: O, hej Sky. Myślałem, że jesteś zombie. Zaczęli się śmiać. Sky: A ja myślałam, że się wyleczyłeś. Shawn: Wiesz, psychiatryk nie boli. Śmiech. Sky: Dobra Shawn, powinniśmy iść... na metę. Shawn: Spoko... tylko po co? W końcu dziś leci "Atak Zombie na Australię"! Sky: Wytłumaczę Ci w drodze. I wybiegli z galerii. Po drodze wzięli ze sobą Duncana i Beth. Muzeum Harold siedział sobie przy stoliku obserwując eksponaty. Pił kawę. Harold: Ach, czy jest coś lepszego... Podszedł do niego ochroniarz, wywalił z muzeum, a potem poza Kanadę i Harold już nie wrócił. Ochroniarz: Przecież jest znak, żeby nie pić kawy... Do muzeum wbiegli przestraszone Wiewiórki. Mike: Szybko! Musimy ich znaleźć! Zoey: Szybko! Rozbiegli się po całym muzeum. U Gwen: Gwen: Hej, widziałeś może tą dwójkę? Podaje mu zdjęcie. Man: Nie. Podeszła do kolejnego. Gwen: Hej, widziałeś może tą dwójkę? Podaje mu zdjęcie. Man: Nie. Podeszła do kolejnego. Gwen: Hej, widziałeś może tą dwójkę? Podaje mu zdjęcie. Man: Nie. Podeszła do kolejnego. Gwen: Hej, widziałeś może tą dwójkę? Podaje mu zdjęcie. Man: Nie. Podeszła do kolejnego, tylko bardziej niskiego. Gwen: Hej, widziałeś może tą dwójkę? Podaje mu zdjęcie. Man: Nie. Gwen: Ale to głupie! Ze złości kopnęła go w kroczę. Gwen: Ups... Man: Mamusiu... Pozbierał się i pobiegł do ochroniarza. Man: Wariatka! Niech pan ją wyrzuci! Gwen tym czasem zasłoniła się... Mona Lisą. BYŁO JEJ WIDAĆ NOGI xD Tępy ochroniarz niestety tego nie zauważył. Ochroniarz: O co Ci chodzi, mały? Ja tam widzę tylko Misa Lonę. Man: (angry) Ja prdl! Co za gó*niana obsługa! I personel! Podniósł jakąś wazę i rzucił nią o podłogę. Man: K*RWA! Ochroniarz: Młody, ogarnij się! Chciał go podnieść i wyrzucić, ale kurdupel go kopnął w kroczę i uciekł. Man: Ch*j wam wszystkim w dupę! Wybiegł. Tymczasem Gwen odsłoniła się. Gwen: Ale ten mały nadpobudliwy... Jasmine: No, raczej, gotko. Gwen spojrzała się w bok. Okazało się, że stała tam Jasmine. Gwen: Hej, Jasmine. Musimy iść. Jasmine: Wiem. Zadanie? Gwen: Nom. Dobra, chodźmy. Wyszli z muzeum. Niestety, Mike i Zoey tego nie zauważyli. '' '''Zoey': Okej, Mikey, musimy znaleźć naszych przyjaciół <3 Pewnie większość drużyn jest już na mecie... Mike: Powinniśmy chyba już iść. Też na pewno znaleźli ich. Zoey: Racja... Podszedł do nich nagle jakiś megafan TD. Megafan: Hej, jestem Zeke. Dacie mi autograf? <3 Mike: Eh, Zoey, chodźmy. Zoey: Wybacz, fanie, ale... Próbowała znaleźć jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie, ale... Zoey: Okej, damy Ci ten autograf. Megafan: Yay <3 Dali mu autograf i wybiegli z muzeum. Megafan: Dzięki ! <3 Meta na Planie Na plan przybiegła cała drużyna Rekinów. Nikogo jednak nie zastali, więc musieli sobie usiąść i poczekać. Courtney: Może powinniśmy iść poszukać ich? Scott: Nie, po co? Pewnie i tak i tak ich odnaleźli... Heather: Czyli co, będziemy tu tak siedzieć? Courtney: Chyba. ;u; Sugar: To ja idę spać... I usnęła xD Nastała cisza, którą przerwała Courtney. Courtney: Nienawidzę planu... Heather: Ja też -.- Scott: Czemu? ;u; Courtney: Bo przegrałam w półfinale? Heather: A ja odpadłam... kiedy był etap drużynowy! Scott zaczął się głośno śmiać. Scott: Etap drużynowy? Jak można przegrać w etapie drużynowym! Courtney: (angry) I kolejna cisza. Tym razem jednak, na planie zjawił się Chef. Courtney: W końcu! Chef: Oł, a co wy tu tak szybko? Chyba mieliście kogoś znależć... Heather: No widzisz?! Przegramy przez was! Scott: Czekaj Heather, mam plan ;u; Heather: Eh. Tylko nic nie spieprz. Scott: Jasne. Scott czekał przy mecie na wrogie drużyny. Kiedy zjawiła się drużyna Zwycięzców, wyrwał im z rąk Shawna i zaprowadził do mety. Sky: Co to ma być?! Scott: Gra, moja droga, gra... Kiedy biegł, Shawn go ugryzł. Shawn: Chwila... puść mnie! Kopnął go. Niestety, byli już za linią mety. Scott: Yay! <3 Sky: To nie fair! Kopnęła w coś. Chef: I mi to mówisz... okej, wygrały Rekiny, niech wybiorą sobie campera w którym będą mieszkać. Courtney: Może... ten rushowy! <3 Okazało się, że camper był niebieski, tylko Courtney coś spieprzyła. Chef: Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi, ale jak go chcecie, to spoko, co nie??? Uczestnicy ze zdziwieniem spojrzeli na Chefa. W tym samym czasie na metę przybiegły Wiewióry. Gwen: O nie, przegraliśmy! ;u; Cody: How?! Chef: Nie, nie przegraliście... macie Jasmine... więc to Jacyśtam Zycięszczy idą na ceremonię. Na planie. Którą poprowadzę j... Chris: Ja! Chef: Co ty tu robisz?! Chris: A nic. Przybyłem zrobić eliminację <3 Chef: Ale... Chris: Żadnych ale. A wy Wiewióry, wybierzcie sobie jaki chcecie camper. Gwen: Ten czarny (yolo) Chris: Okej. To Łinerom zostaje ten biały (troll). Widzimy się na ceremonii! Machnął do nich łapką i uciekł razem z Chef'em. Zawodnicy rozeszli się do swoich domków. Camper Zwycięzców W drużynie panował dosyć napięty nastrój. Tylko Beth była rozchmurzona i wesoła. Beth: Jej! Lećmy do końca i jeszcze dalej! Złapała się żyrandola, zaczęła się na nim huśtać i przez przypadek strąciła szafę, która się rozwaliła. Drużyna była na nią wkur*iona. Beth: Ups... Ceremonia Sky (PZ): Sory, nie nadajesz się... Duncan (PZ): Zwaliłaś... Beth (PZ): Sory ;u; Chris stał na scenie, a obok niego Chef w przebraniu panny co Oscary wręcza. Chris: '''Hihi... Dobrze, puchar wędruje do Duncana. '''Sky: I do mnie? Chris: Sory, odpadają dwie osoby. Sky: Że co?! Wkurzona, podeszła do nowego sposobu eliminacji, który był zasłonięty płachtą. Chris: Pokażę wam moje no... Przerwał mu Cody, który szybko przybiegł. Cody: Chwila! Chcę zrezygnować! Poznałem dziewczynę, więc... Chris: Okej? To trochę dziwne, ale spoko. Sky, zostajesz. Sky: Yay! Chris: A dla was mam... Odsłonił płachtę. Chris:... PODWÓJNĄ ARMATĘ WSTYDU!!! Cody i Beth zostali władowani do armaty. Cody: Albo nie chcę! Wyskoczył z armaty i uciekł. Na jego miejscu pojawiła się Sky. Sky: Demyd... Nacisnął przycisk i ich wystrzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeliło w kooooosmooooos. Chris: Żegnam! Chwila, chyba o czymś... Zaczął się zastanawiać. Chris: A no tak! Coś przywiozło Jasmine i Shawn'a. Chris: Od jutra znowu konkurujecie! W drużynie... Zwycięzców... ;u; A ty Dunci jesteś nowym kapitanem. Duncan: 'What? ''I odjechali. '''Chris: No to musimy się chyba żegnać ;u; Kto odpadnie następny? Czy Duncan sobie poradzi? Oglądajcie... TOTALNĄ... PORAŻKĘ... WOJNĘ... ZWYCIĘZCÓW!!! 'Koniec ;u; ' Podobał Ci się odcinek? Bardzo Tak Średnio Nie